vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Descent
The Descent is the twelfth episode of the Second Season and the thirty-fourth episode in the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|The Descent Promo DOOM, GLOOM AND PERSONAL GROWTH — has his own ideas about ’s new plan for the future. While tries to get the truth out of Jules, he asks Elena to keep an eye on Rose, a situation that turns unexpectedly dangerous. and try to be honest about their feelings for one another, and ’s reaction to Caroline’s generosity comes as a surprise to her. Damon struggles to hide his true feelings when a life-and-death crisis hits him harder than he expected. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers(credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose * David Anders as John Gilbert * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast * Michaela McManus as Jules * Ahna O'Reilly as Jessica Co-Starring * Ryan Proffitt as Park Ranger * Jason Ferguson as Eddie * George Bryant as Maintenance Worker * Allee-Sutton Hethcoat as Jill * Anna Enger as Dana Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Jules * In Inside The Vampire Diaries, Julie Plec says that the Rose's dream/death scene, which happens in this episode, was the scene of season two she enjoyed writing the most. * This episode had 3.46 millions viewers in USA. * Name of the episode is known thanks to Jason Ferguson's resume * Katherine, Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie do not appear in this episode. * Rose dies in this episode causing Damon to come back to his old ways. * This is the first episode since The Night of the Comet that Damon kills an innocent human with the only intention to feed. Cultural References *The name probably comes from movie . In it there are some creatures who look like werewolves, but they are actually called crawlers. *In the video game "Descent ", the player has to fight against robots infected with a virus that changes their behavior - like the werewolf bite changed Rose's behaviour, making her go rogue. * ,(book in Damon's room) is a 1936 novel set in Civil War-era America that depicts the experiences of Scarlet O'Hara, the spoiled daughter of a plantation owner. *The phrase "Gloom and Doom" refers to the feeling that a situation is bad and is not likely to improve. Quotes Damon: "I feel, Elena. And it sucks" ---- Caroline: "Everyone needs to stop kissing me!" ---- Elena: "Don't ruin the moment. You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" Stefan: "I'm totally ruining the moment." ---- Damon: '"You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you or do I not kill you? But I have to Jessica, because I’m not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much a hurting man can take." ---- '''Rose: '"I hate this. I`m a vampire. I haven`t had a cold in five centuries." ---- '''Jules: ''(To Damon)'' "How’s your friend, Rose? Was that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain. Did I mention the dementia? It’ll eat away at her brain. Soon, she’ll be rabid. You want a cure? I’ll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a stake… And drive it through her heart." Gallery Videos Pictures Thedescent01.jpg Thedescent02.jpg Thedescent03.jpg Thedescent04.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent09.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent12.jpg normal_twelve0867.jpg normal_twelve0397.jpg 015.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 016.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 2 019.jpg|Elena giving Damon a drink 023.jpg|Elena at the boarding house Elena and Damon.jpg|Elena and Damon the descent.jpg|Elena and Damon 2 Elena with stake.jpg|Elena with a stake Elena -Embraces -Damon.jpg|Elena embraces Damon Elena - Embraces- Damon-2.jpg|Elena embraces Damon 2 Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg|Damon checking Roes's Wound Damon embracing Rose.jpg|Damon and Rose Damon-and-Rose.jpg|Damon-and-Rose-2 Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg|Damon-and -Rose-3 Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg|Damon-andRose-4 Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2